waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/International
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride has been dubbed. into many languages, mainly, in 1999. Arabic Brazilian Portuguese * Simba - Garcia Júnior * Kiara crianca (young Kiara) - Luisa Palomanes * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Sylvia Salustti * Kovu crianca (young Kovu) - Caio César * Kovu adulta (adult Kovu) - Marco Antonio Costa * Zira - Selma Lopes * Nuka - Alexandre Moreno * Nala - Carla Pompílio * Timao (Timon) - Pedro Lopes * Pumba - Mauro Ramos * Rafiki - Pietro Mário * Vitani crianca (young Vitani) - Carol Kapfer * Vitani adulta (adult Vitani) - Miriam Ficher * Zazu - Pádua Moreira * Mufasa - Paulo Flores * Scar - Hélio Ribeiro Czech * Mladá Kiara - Martina Holomčíková (speaking) * Mladá Kiara - Kateřina Trnková (singing) * Kiara - Barbora Kodetová (speaking) * Kiara - Iveta Bartošová (singing) * Mladý Kovu - Jan Škvor * Kovu - Saba Rašilov (speaking) * Kovu - Ivan Doležálek (singing) * Simba - Michal Dlouhý (speaking) * Simba - Josef Štágr (singing) * Zira - Valérie Zawadská (speaking) * Zira - Hana Křížková (singing) * Mladá Vitani - Barbora Zaoralová (speaking) * Mladá Vitani - Michaela Holubová (singing) * Vitani - Martina Hudečková * Nuka - Jan Dolanský * Timon - Tomáš Trapl * Pumbaa - Jiří Hromada * Rafiki - Bohuslav Kalva (speaking) * Rafiki - Vladimír Tesařík (singing) * Zazu - Stanislav Fišer * Mufasa - * Scar - * Soloist He lives in you - Petr Muk * Singers One of us - Lída Finková, Lída Nopová, Nada Wepperová, Michal Krůsek & Martin Šebestík * Additional voices: Pavel Soukup, Helena Brabcová, Alice Dvořáková, Marcela Nohýnková, Regina Řandová, Milan Štěpnička & Jiří Valšuba Danish * Simba - Peter Jorde * Ung Kiara (young Kiara) - Amalie Dollerup * Kiara - Mille Hoffmeyer Lehfeldt * Ung Kovu (young Kovu) - Jasper Spanning * Kovu - Johnny Jørgensen * Zira - Edith Guillaume * Nuka - Søren Ulrichs * Nala - Pernille Højgaard * Timon - Henrik Koefoed * Pumba - Lars Thiesgaard * Rafiki - Peter Belli * Ung Vitani (young Vitani) - Annevig Schelde Ebbe * Vitani - Anne-Grethe Bjarup Riis * Mufasa - Aage Haugland * Zazu - Peter Zhelder * Scar - Stig Hoffmeyer * Additional voices: Donald Andersen, Jette Sievertsen, Annette Heick, Peter Holst-Bech, Vibeke Hastrup & Mads Lumholt Dutch * Simba - Jon van Eerd * Nala - Ryan van den Akker * Jonge Kiara (young Kiara) - Merel Burmeister * Volwassen Kiara (adult Kiara) - Marjolein Algera * Jonge Kovu (young Kovu) - Moshe Burmeister * Volwassen Kovu (adult Kovu) - Paul Groot (speaking) * Volwassen Kovu (adult Kovu) - Dennis Kivit (singing) * Zira - Nelly Frijda * Nuka - Frans van Deursen * Jonge Vitani (young Vitani) - Eva Burmeister * Volwassen Vitani (adult Vitani) - Marloes van den Heuvel * Timon - David Verbeeck * Pumbaa - Door Van Boeckel * Rafiki - Freddy Gumbs * Zazoe - Paul van Gorcum * Mufasa - Hero Muller * Scar - Arnold Gelderman European Portuguese * Simba - Carlos Freixo (speaking) * Simba - Telmo Miranda (singing) * Kiara crianca (young Kiara) - Joana Freixo (speaking) * Kiara crianca (young Kiara) - Ines Fonseca (singing) * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Paula Fonseca (speaking) * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Lúcia Moniz (singing) * Kovu criança (young Kovu) - Guilherme Duarte * Kovu adulta (adult Kovu) - Henrique Feist * Zira - Fernanda Lapa (speaking) * Zira - Simone de Oliveira (singing) * Nuka - Rui Paulo * Nala - Manuela Couto * Timao (Timon) - André Maia * Pumba - José Raposo * Rafiki - Fernando Luís * Vitani crianca (young Vitani) - Sofia Cerqueira (speaking) * Vitani crianca (young Vitani) - Ana Mendes (singing) * Vitani - Catarina Matos * Zazu - Fernando Luís * Mufasa - ? * Scar - Rogério Zamora European Spanish * Simba - Sergio Zamora * Nala - Belén Roca * Kiara niña (young Kiara) - Michelle Jenner * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Núria Trifol (speaking) * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Geraldine Larrosa (singing) * Kovu niño (young Kovu) - Masumi Mutsuda * Kovu adulto (adult Kovu) - Albert Trifol (speaking) * Kovu adulto (adult Kovu) - Ferrán González (singing) * Zira - Matilde Conesa (speaking) * Zira - Helen Quiroga (singing) * Nuka - José Javier Serrano * Timón - Alberto Mieza * Pumbaa - Miguel Ángel Jenner * Rafiki - Juan Fernández (speaking) * Rafiki - Tony Cruz (singing) * Vitani niña (young Vitani) - Ana Pallejá (speaking) * Vitani niña (young Vitani) - Roser Vilches (singing) * Vitani adulta (adult Vitani) - Henar Pérez * Zazú - Eduard Doncos * Mufasa - Constantino Romero * Scar - Manolo García * Additional voices: Enrique Encarnación, Juan Miguel Valdivieso, Mónica Padrós, Nuria Llop, Alicia Martínez & Lola Oria Finnish * Simba - Paavo Kerosuo (speaking) * Simba - Mikko Pettinen (singing) * Nuori Kiara (young Kiara) - Henna Haverinen * Kiara - Tiina Isohanni * Nuori Kovu (young Kovu) - Petteri Hamela * Kovu - Mika Turunen * Zira - Ulla Tapaninen (speaking) * Zira - Katriina Honkanen (singing) * Nuka - Petteri Summanen * Nala - Annimaria Rinne * Timon - Antti Pääkkönen * Pumba - Pekka Laiho * Rafiki - Pepe Ahlqvist * Nuori Vitani (young Vitani) - Heljä Heikkinen * Vitani - Jenni Pääskysaari * Mufasa - Esa Saario * Zazu - Veikko Honkanen * Scar - ? * Soloist 'He lives in you': Pekka Kuorikoski * Choir 'One of us': Päivi Granström, Päivi Hilska, Leena Liimatainen, Ulla Renko, Markus Bäckman, Matti Holi, Mikko Pettinen & Markku Pihlaja * Additional voices: Pekka Kuorikoski & Seela Sella French * Simba - Emmanuel Curtil * Kiara enfant (young Kiara) - Kelly Marot * Kiara adulte (adult Kiara) - Aurélia Bruno (speaking) * Kiara adulte (adult Kiara) - Brenda Hervé (singing) * Kovu enfant (young Kovu) - Alexis Pivot * Kovu adulte (adult Kovu) - Cédric Dumond (speaking) * Kovu adulte (adult Kovu) - Emmanuel Dahl (singing) * Zira - Élisabeth Wiener * Timon - Jean-Philippe Puymartin * Pumbaa - Michel Elias * Nuka - Damien Boisseau * Vitani enfant (young Vitani) - Dorothée Pousséo * Vitani adulte (adult Vitani) - Ninou Fratellini * Nala - Sybille Tureau * Rafiki - Med Hondo (speaking) * Rafiki - Marcel Boungou (singing) * Zazu - Michel Prud'homme * Mufasa - Laurent Gamelon * Scar - Guy Chapelier * Soliste - François Mpondo French Canadian * Simba - François Godin (speaking) * Simba - Luc Campeau (singing) * Kiara enfant (young Kiara) - Geneviève Déry (speaking) * Kiara enfant (young Kiara) - Amélie Landry (singing) * Kiara - Aline Pinsonneault (speaking) * Kiara - Marie-Josée Gagnon (singing) * Kovu enfant (young Kovu) - Maxime Durand * Kovu - Martin Waiter (speaking) * Kovu - Patrick Olafson-Hénault (singing) * Zira - Carole Chatel * Nuka - François Sasseville * Vitani enfant (young Vitani) - Claudia-Laurie Corbeil * Vitani - Catherine Léveille * Nala - Hélène Mondoux * Timon - Sébastien Ventura * Pumbaa - Vincent Davy * Rafiki - Jacques Lavallée * Zazu - Carl Béchard * Mufasa - Victor Désy * Scar - Éric Gaudry * Chanteur du début - Sylvain Cossette * Chanteurs du générique: Martine St-Clair et Charles Biddle Jr. * Chorus: Pierre Bédard, Linda Benoy, Lina Boudreau, Luc Campeau, Jean-Guy Chapados, Monique Fauteux, Mario Fraser, Mary Lou Gauthier, Catherine Léveillé, Linda Mailho, José Paradis, Vincent Potel, Marc Poulain & Kim Richardson, German * Simba - Frank-Lorenz Engel (speaking) * Simba - Cusch Jung (singing) * Junge Klara (young Kiara) - Debby van Dooren * Kiara - Natascha Petz (speaking) * Kiara - Jasna Ivir (singing) * Junger Kovu (young Kovu) - Dorian Brecht * Kovu - Matthias Hinze (speaking) * Kovu - Hendrik Bruch (singing) * Zira - Cornelia Froboess * Nuka - Mario von Jascheroff * Nala - Alexandra Wilcke * Timon - Ilja Richter * Pumbaa - Rainer Basedow * Rafiki - Joachim Kemmer * Junge Vitani (young Vitani) - Tanya Kahana * Vitani - Sandra Schwittau * Zazu - Eberhard Prüter * Mufasa - Wolfgang Kühne * Scar - * Soloist He Lives In You: Hendrik Ilgner Hungarian * Simba - András Stohl * Kiara kölyök (young Kiara) - Titanilla Bogdányi * Kiara felnött (adult Kiara) - Kata Csondor (speaking) * Kiara felnött (adult Kiara) - Csilla Auth (singing) * Kovu kölyök (Young Kovu) - András Borbíró * Kovu felnött (adult Kovu) - Gábor Welker (speaking) * Kovu felnött (adult Kovu) - Zoltán Miller (singing) * Zira - Erzsébet Kútvölgyi * Nuka - Lukács Bicskey (speaking) * Nuka - Artúr Kálid (singing) * Vitani kölyök (Young Vitani) - Gyöngyvér Szalay (speaking) * Vitani kölyök (Young Vitani) - Bori Csuha (singing) * Vitani felnött (adult Vitani) - Eszter Timkó * Nala - Ágnes Bertalan * Timon - Gábor Péter Vincze * Pumbaa - Gábor Melis * Rafiki - Péter Barbinek (speaking) * Rafiki - Miklós Zareczky (singing) * Zazu - Iván Verebély * Mufasa - Imre Sinkovits * Zordon (Scar) - Tibor Kristóf * Chorus: Tamás Arany, Zoltán Bereczki, Ilona Csordás, Myrtill Micheller, Erika Náray, Szonja Oroszlán, István Rácz, Péter Szolnoki, György Szomor & Bernadett Tunyogi Icelandic * Simbi (Simba) - Felix Bergsson * Ungir Kiara (young Kiara) - Ellen Egilsdóttir * Kiara - Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir * Ungir Kófú (young Kovu) - Grímur Gíslason * Kófú (Kovu) - Atli Rafn Sigurðarson (speaking) * Kófú (Kovu) - Vilhjálmur Goði Friðriksson (singing) * Síra (Zira) - Lísa Pálsdóttir * Núka - ÄIvar Sverrisson * Ungir Vitaní (young Vitani) - Júlía Árnadóttir * Vitaní - Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir * Nala - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Tímon - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Púmba - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Rafiki - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson (speaking) * Rafiki - Harald G. Haralds (singing) * Sasú (Zazu) - Sigurður Sigurjónsson * Múfasa - Pétur Einarsson * Scar - * Additional voices: Magnús Kjartansson, Gísli Magnússon, Eyjólfur Kristjánsson, Vilhjálmur Guðjónsson, Berglind Björk Jónasdóttir, Ruth Reginalds & Rúna Stefánsdóttir Italian * Simba - Riccardo Rossi (speaking) * Simba - Roberto Stafoggia (singing) * Kiara giovane (young Kiara) - Eva Padoan * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Manuela Cenciarelli (speaking) * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Renata Fusco (singing) * Kovu giovane (young Kovu) - Fabrizio De Flaviis * Kovu adulto (adult Kovu) - Alessandro Quarta (speaking) * Kovu adulto (adult Kovu) - Stefano Rinaldi (singing) * Nala - Laura Boccanera * Zira - Paola Tedesco * Nuka - Francesco Pezzulli * Timon - Roberto Pedicini * Pumbaa - Mirko Pontrelli * Rafiki - Sergio Fiorentini * Vitani giovane (young Vitani) - Alessia Amendola * Vitani adulta (adult Vitani) - Monica Bertolotti * Zazu - Roberto Del Giudice * Mufasa - Sandro Tuminelli * Scar - Neri Marcorè Japanese * Young Kiara - Ayaka Takano * Kiara - Aiko Satou (speaking) * Kiara - Aki Sakiguchi (singing) * Simba - Mitsuru Miyamoto (speaking) * Simba - Hajime Inoue (singing) * Young Kovu - Wataru Kitao * Kovu - Koji Yamamoto * Zira - Akiko Nakamura * Nuka - Yuji Machi * Nala - Riko Hanamura * Timon - Yuji Mitsuya * Pumbaa - Atomu Kobayashi * Rafiki - Ryuji Saikachi (speaking) * Rafiki - Akio Mitsui (singing) * Young Vitani - Risa Shimizu * Vitani - Mayumi Asano * Zazu - Hideyuki Umezu * Mufasa - Shinya Oowada * Scar - Yutaka Nakano * Soloist He lives in you Shigeru Matsuzaki * Additional voices: Kaho Koda, Ami Yamashita, Yuki Hamano, Yuko Sato & Masakazu Suzuki Korean * Simba - Kim Seung-Jun * Nala - Seo Hye-Jeong * Young Kiara - Lee Seon-Yeong * Kiara - Jeong Mi-Suk (speaking) * Young Kovu - Lim Byeong-Guk * Kovu - Choi Won-Hyeong * Rafiki - Jang Seung-Gil * Timon - Jang Gwang * Pumbaa - Song Yong-Tae * Zazu - Tak Won-Je * Zira - Seong Seon-Nyeo * Nuka - Seo Jae-Gyeong * Young Vitani - Jeon Seong-Cho * Vitani - Lee Seon * Mufasa - Yu Gang-Jin * Scar - ? Mexican Spanish * Simba - Arturo Mercado (speaking) * Simba - Renato López (singing) * Nala - María Fernanda Morales * Kiara niña (young Kiara) - Alondra Hidalgo (speaking) * Kiara niña (young Kiara) - Cecilia Castillo (singing) * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Adriana Camacho (speaking) * Kiara adulta (adult Kiara) - Adi Leticia Juárez (singing) * Kovu niño (young Kovu) - Alan Fernando Velázquez * Kovu adulto (adult Kovu) - Ricardo Tejedo (speaking) * Kovu adulto (adult Kovu) - José Guadalupe Santos (singing) * Zira - Joana Brito (speaking) * Zira - Nena Delgado (singing) * Nuka - Sergio Bonilla * Timón - Raúl Aldana * Pumbaa - Francisco Colmenero * Rafiki - Genaro Vásquez (speaking) * Rafiki - Luis Miguel Marmolejo (singing) * Vitani niña (young Vitani) - Gaby Ugarte (speaking) * Vitani niña (young Vitani) - Wendy González (singing) * Vitani adulta (adult Vitani) - Laura Torres * Zazú - Eduardo Tejedo * Mufasa - Carlos Magaña * Scar - Carlos Petrel * Soloist He lives in you: Julio Sosa with Luis Miguel Marmolejo & Ofelia González Garza * Love will find a way duet: Blanca Flores & Ernesto Alonso * Chorus: Ivonne Garza, Mirna Garza, Ma. Guadalupe Cantú, Ivette Pérez, Raymundo Lobo, Francisco López Montemayor, Isidro Villarreal Pérez y Rafael Blásquez * Additional voices: Mario Castañeda, Aurora Mijangos, Adrián Fogarty, Irene Jiménez, Héctor Mendiola, Homero Villareal, Norma Echevarría, Norma Iturbe, Carlos Castro & Roberto Mendiola Norwegian * Simba - Håvard Bakke * Nala - Hanne Dieserud * Ung Kiara (young Kiara) - Siri Nilsen * Voksen Kiara (adult Kiara) - Jannecke Øinæs * Ung Kovu (young Kovu) - Benjamin Helstad * Voksen Kovu (adult Kovu) - Ola Fjellvikås * Zira - Unn Vibeke Hol * Nuka - Aksel Hennie * Ung Vitani (young Vitani) - Sarah MacDonald Berge * Vitani - Lene Bragli * Timon - Åsleik Engmark * Pumbaa - Harald Mæle * Rafiki - Morten Røhrt * Mufasa - Oddbjørn Tennfjord * Zazu - Anders Hatlo * Scar - * Soloist He Lives In You: Jan Werner Danielsen * Additional voices: Christin Borge, Kari-Ann Grønsund & Lena Meieran * Chorus: Guri Alfstad, Rolf M. S. Asser, Eirik Bøhn Berntsen, Stig Krogstad, Birte Charlotte Nordahl, Ketil Schei, Ingrid M. Skretting & Heidi Svendsen * Instruktör: Harald Maele * Sanginstruktör: Robert Morley * Norsk dialog og Sanger: Harald Maele * Dialogopptak: Robert Morley, Hans Hopen * Sangopptak: Robert Morley, Björn Are Rognlid * Opptaksstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Formiks: Benni Christiansen * Sluttmiks: Brian Saunders, Shepperton Studios * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye Russian Swedish * Simba - Frank Ådahl * Unga Kiara (Young Kiara) - Emma Iggström * Kiara - Maria Rydberg * Unge Kovu (Young Kovu) - Alexander Lundberg * Kovu - Christer Nerfont * Zira - Irene Lindh * Nuka - Eric Donell * Nala - Kayo Shekoni * Timon - Anders Öjebo * Pumbaa - Bo Maniette * Rafiki - Svante Thuresson * Unga Vitani (Young Vitani) - Kristin Westman * Vitani - Gunilla Orvelius * Mufasa - Roland Källström * Zazu - Anders Aldgård * Scar - Johan Hedenberg * Soloist He Lives In You Pelle Ankarberg * Kör (Choir) One of Us: Gladys del Pilar, Sharon Dyall, Pelle Ankarberg, Anders Öjebo, Katarina Josephson, Magdalena Eriksson, Bror Engström & Helene Lundström * Additional voices: Sofie Lindberg & Lisa Andersson Turkish * Simba - Volkan Severcan * Kiara - Sebnem Köstem * Kovu - Arda Aydın * Zira - Göksel Kortay * Nuka - Nasit Özcan * Nala - Birtanem Coskun Candaner * Timon - Ziya Kürküt * Pumbaa - Naci Taşdöğen * Rafiki - Engin Alkan * Vitani - ? * Zazu - Ali Ekber Diribaş * Mufasa - Haluk Kurtoglu? * Scar - Sahin Celik? Category:Disney International dubs